


The Jellyfish Prince

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Series: MizuClear Lovers [13]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, maybe a little too much fluff in some parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boyfriend's all celebrating Clear's birthday! Our jellyfish prince also gets a surprise visitor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jellyfish Prince

Mizuki moaned softly, waking up to his face being covered by an array of sweet kisses. He opened his eyes, seeing his adorable lover hovering above him, now smiling happily.

“Good morning, Mizuki-san!”

He grinned, stretching his arms above his head, “What did I do to deserve being woken up so cutely?”

“Because Mizuki-san said that since it’s my birthday today, we could do whatever I want and I’ve always wanted to wake you up this way.”

Mizuki covered his face defeated. Honestly. He couldn’t figure out anyway for his lover to become any more adorable.

“Where’s my good morning kiss?” Clear suddenly demanded, looking down at him expectantly.

And once again he was wrong. He still managed to get cuter.

He leaned up, sliding his arms around his waist in a warm hug before covering his lips in a deep kiss, not letting up until he heard his lover moan softly. Mizuki drew back to cover the rest of his face with more soft kisses, making sure not to miss even an inch.

“How was that?” he asked.

“…one more time, Mizuki-san.”

He laughed before indulging his lover with another long kiss, rolling him back onto the bed and pulling the sheets over them. Clear giggled happily as he continued covering his lips with all sorts of tender kisses before drawing back and looking directly into his eyes.

“Happy birthday, Clear.”

He watched as his face flushed brightly before he brushed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, “So what else do you want to do today?”

“You mean we can’t stay like this all day?”

“Well, we could but I thought there might be something you want to do since today is such a special day.”

Clear blushed even brighter, “…well Aoba-san invited us over later. He said that everyone bought me presents and that Tae-san was baking me a cake.”

“But that’s not for a few hours, love. It’s your day so we can do whatever you want.”

“Hm…can we go for a walk? Through the park and to the beach and near the scary dogs’ on the other side of town, while we hold hands the whole time?”

He nodded, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead, “Of course, love. Anything you want.”

Clear smiled happily and suddenly hugged him close, “This is the first birthday I’ve spent with you, Mizuki-san. I’m really glad.”

He grinned, brushing his fingers through his hair, “Me too, sweetheart. I’m so happy we can be together like this.”

“Yeah,” he said, drawing back and closing his eyes, “but I still want more kisses.”

“Whatever you want, love,” he told him as he leaned forward and covered his lips again.

After showering and cooking breakfast for his lover (which pretty much just meant grabbing the bag of his favorite candy and making him a fizzy jelly) they headed outside for their walk. Clear made sure the scarf he’d gotten them was snugly wrapped around his neck so he wouldn’t get cold as they started walking. He reached down to fold their fingers together, bringing their entwined hands up to his lips so he could hear him giggle.

“Why does Mizuki-san always kiss my hand like that?”

“Because you smile every time I do and I’d do anything to make you smile,” he told him, watching the blush quickly return to his cheeks.

Clear stepped closer to rest his head against his shoulder, “I like making you smile too.”

Mizuki grinned before pressing a kiss to the top of his head, “I love you, Clear.”

 

They walked all through town and the park, down past the beach and near the apparent scary dogs Clear had mentioned earlier. They started barking as soon as they walked by and he felt Clear grip his hand tighter.

“Why do they seem so unfriendly, Mizuki-san? Ren-san is so nice and lets me hug him.”

“I’m not sure, love. All people train their pets differently so the family that lives there must have wanted guard dogs.”

“Hm…” Clear started, seeming to be lost in thought for a few moments, “can fish be mean too?”

“I think some species are. I don’t really know specifically.”

“But Sparkle is always nice, especially when I feed him.”

Mizuki laughed, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek, “Well, Sparkle is a goldfish and I know for a fact that they’re one of the nice species.”

“But sometimes I think Sparkle looks lonely. He just swims around in his bowl all day like he’s looking for a friend,” Clear told him sadly, “do you think we can get him a friend?”

He nodded, “Well, since we’re moving into a bigger place we can get a bigger tank so we can have more fish. That way Sparkle won’t be lonely anymore. How does that sound?”

“That sounds perfect!” Clear exclaimed happily.

They’d gone to see the apartment he’d found a couple days earlier and he was impressed with how nice and big it was. Clear also seemed excited about having a room for his treasures and the large kitchen where he could do his baking. It was a pretty short walk to his shop too which was even more perfect. They signed the lease yesterday and were planning on going to pick out the furniture this weekend so they could move in. His place didn’t have nearly enough stuff to fill all the new space they were getting.

Mizuki wasn’t sure how far or how long they’d been walking but he suddenly noticed that there were now dark storm clouds overhead. He hadn’t been paying much attention since he was focusing on how adorable Clear was acting but it looked like they were about to get caught in a storm. It was late winter now so he wasn’t sure if it would rain or snow.

“Did you bring your umbrella, love? It looks like rain.”

“Ah…um, no…I didn’t. I forgot it…”

Wow, he couldn’t remember Clear ever forgetting his umbrella before. Maybe he was just overly excited since it was his birthday and left it behind.

He felt a water drop hit his cheek and he quickly led Clear to a doorway of what seemed like an abandoned shop. There was an overhang so at least that way they could stay dry. The doorway was rather small though so he quickly wrapped his arms around Clear and brought him close so they could both fit.

A few moments later, the sprinkles had turned into a downpour and he could hear a few rumbles of thunder off in the distance.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I checked the weather before we left and they didn’t say anything about rain.”

Clear returned his hug and suddenly nuzzled his neck, “I don’t mind, Mizuki-san. We can stay here and keep each other warm.”

“That does sound nice,” Mizuki told him, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead.

“…you should kiss lower,” Clear mumbled softly, looking at him with his usual blush filled cheeks.

Mizuki grinned, placing a soft kiss to his nose, “You mean there?”

He shook his head, “Lower…”

“You must mean over here,” Mizuki said, pressing a kiss to the two beauty marks that were just below his lip.

“Mizuki-san…not there either…”

He pressed a kiss against his now pouting lips until he felt them turn back into a smile. He tasted so sweet from all the candy he had this morning and it was all he could do to not attack him right here. He continued giving him more sweet, lingering kisses until a boom of thunder sounded close by and Clear jumped in response.

“That sounded really close…”

“Hey, it’s alright. When you’re in my arms, nothing can hurt you. You’re always safe when you're here, with me.”

“Mizuki-san…” he started, tilting his head back up to look at him, “you’re always taking care of me like this. I wish I could take care of you sometimes too.”

He smiled, reaching up to gently caress his cheek, “What are you talking about? You’re always doing things for me. You make me all my favorite meals and all kinds of sweets every day. You always buy me those yummy peach candies now and whenever you kiss me, no matter what, I always feel better. You’re my every happiness, Clear. What more could I ask for?”

His face turned even brighter and he quickly buried his face into Mizuki’s shoulder, “How do you always know exactly what to say?”

“I’m not sure. I think…my heart knows that it belongs to you so it tells my brain everything that will make you happy so I can say it out loud.”

He heard Clear sniffling softly, “Mizuki-san…I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Always.”

Then rain let up about a half hour later and they began walking back toward town so they could head to Aoba’s. Clear was oddly quiet on the way back and Mizuki quickly drew him close so he could kiss his cheek.

“What’s wrong, love?”

“…I lied to you, Mizuki-san! Do you hate me now?” he asked, looking at him nervously.

“Well, no, of course not. But what did you lie about?”

Clear hesitantly reached into his pocket and held out his umbrella.

“Oh, so you did have it? Why didn’t you want to use it earlier?” Mizuki asked.

“…because I knew you’d want to keep me dry so I knew you’d find a place for us to hide from the rain and…then I knew you’d hold me close.”

Mizuki grinned and lifted up his hand to kiss it like he had earlier.

Clear smiled in response, “I thought for sure you’d be mad at me…”

“I told you, no matter what, I won’t be mad at you. There’s nothing you could ever do that would change that.”

“I’m really happy you aren’t angry. I just like it so much when Mizuki-san holds me close. It’s the best feeling in the world.”

He leaned forward and covered his lips gently, “Then I’ll always hold you close, no matter what.”

“Good,” Clear said, linking his arm through his so he could rest his head against his shoulder.

They turned down the main road that would take them to Aoba’s and Clear suddenly pulled away from him while looking ahead of them down the street.

“Hm, what is it?”

“It’s Mink-san…” he said before he took of running through the crowd, “Mink-san!!!”

Mink? That was the person Clear wrote letters to nearly every day. Well, letters was a bit lacking, they were more like short stories since most of the time they were nearly ten pages. He quickly tried to find his lover who disappeared amongst all the people crowding the road.

A couple minutes passed when he suddenly saw a tall, older man walking toward him who was currently giving Clear a piggy back ride. Clear was clinging to him happily and grinned even brighter when he saw him.

“Mizuki-san! This is Mink-san! He came all the way here just for my birthday!”

“Hello, Mink. It’s nice to meet you. Clear seems very fond of you.”

“….hello,” he answered before beginning to move again, making his way in the direction of Aoba’s house

He seemed a little cold. But that couldn’t be the case considering Clear was as bubbly as they came and he seemed to just adore him. He figured Mink must be one of those people who only open up to the people he likes.

He followed them to Aoba’s, not able to help but feel a little jealous at the way Clear was hugging and fawning over Mink. He realized they hadn’t seen in each other in a long time but he still couldn’t help but be a little envious of the way they were acting.

Once they arrived at Aoba’s they quickly knocked on the door and waited until he answered.

“Ah, hello Mizuki and Mink? Wow…but happy Birthday, Clear!” he greeted, gesturing for them to come inside.

“Thank you, Aoba-san!” Clear responded before gasping happily when he saw how the house was decorated. There was a banner on the wall decorated with pictures of jellyfish and glitter that read “Happy Birthday!” it big bubbly letters. There were also dozens of jellyfish balloons tied up around the room.

“Wah! This really is the greatest birthday ever!” Clear quickly climbed down from Mink’s back so he could hug Aoba and a reluctant Tae-san.

Mizuki grinned at his adorable lover. He was always so glad to see him so unbearably happy like this.

After Clear hugged everyone else, they sat down to open up presents which made his lover even more excited. Noiz had gotten him a blanket with jellyfish on it and Sei had gotten him the pillows to match. Then Aoba had found him a new apron that was white and frilly, with small designs of jellyfish sown on the bottom. Clear was so excited about it, he immediately tried it on and giggled happily after he told him how cute he looked. Mink had brought him a ton of personal stationary that had a jellyfish design on top of each page along with different writing utensils that were decorated with glitter. Mizuki couldn’t help but smile since he realized that meant Mink liked getting his letters. Lastly, Koujaku managed to outdo everyone by getting him a fancy, extravagant kimono, decorated with no other than jellyfish. He couldn’t even describe the happiness on Clear’s face as he hugged all the new jellyfish merchandise against his chest, sniffling softly and telling them all how he had the greatest friends.

“Did Mizuki-san get a gift for me too?” he asked as he looked around at all the empty boxes on the table.

He nodded, “You can open it up when we get home alright?”

“Ah, yes!” he said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

After all the wrapping paper was cleaned up, Clear grabbed a spare bow and settled it on top of his head, giggling happily, “Now it’s perfect.”

He blushed, “C-clear…”

“You really do look cute when you look that like, Mizuki-san!”

“Teasing me again…” he said, leaning closer to brush another kiss to his forehead.

Aoba cleared his throat, knocking him out of the lovey dovey attention he was about to give his boyfriend.

“Sorry, uh…maybe it would be a good time for cake?”

They all agreed and Tae-san disappeared into the kitchen, ignoring Koujaku’s offer to help. She came out a few minutes later with a tray carrying a large cake that had candles glowing on top.

After singing him “Happy Birthday,” Clear leaned forward and blew out the candles, closing his eyes as he made a wish.

Tae-san cut them each a piece, giving Clear the one with a jellyfish on it. They chatted as they ate which as usual consisted mostly on everyone picking on him for being so head over heels. He didn’t mind, considering Clear was happily clasped to his arm the whole time, looking at him with such adoration in his eyes. It was nearly impossible for him to resist kissing him right then. He also took the opportunity to tease Koujaku about being just as whipped as him when it came to Aoba. He also couldn’t help but notice the pouty look on Noiz’s face since he wasn’t sitting by Sei.

After they finished, Mink offered to do Clear’s hair which consisted of braids, feathers and beads. He watched his lover giggle at how pretty his hair was and tried his hardest to resist from attacking him. He was used to kissing him every chance he could so this felt like torture.

It was pretty late at night before Clear thought they should leave. Noiz also stood and asked Sei to walk him home which only resulted in Tae-san yelling at him to walk by himself and stop bothering others. Koujaku tried saying he was too drunk to walk back home which Tae-san also didn’t fall for and nearly kicked him out the door. They thanked them again before leaving with their arms full of his presents and leftover cake that was sent home with them. Mink said he would be here for a few days and Clear promised to go see him tomorrow. He wasn’t sure what they would do considering Mink was so quiet but he was only glad Clear was able to see him.

“Did you have fun today, sweetheart?”

He nodded, “Ah, yes, it was really fun. I was happy to see Mink-san and everyone else. All these presents are amazing and the cake was so yummy!”

“That’s good. I’m really glad you had good birthday.”

“It’s not over yet, Mizuki-san! It’s only 10:53. I have over an hour still.”

“I know. And we can still do whatever you want,” he said, stepping closer to softly peck his cheek.

He giggled, “I really want to get your present, Mizuki-san. I bet it will be the best one yet.”

Mizuki grinned, “Then I really hope you do like it.”

 Thankfully it didn’t rain anymore on their way back so they were able to get the presents back without them getting wet. Clear sat on the couch as Mizuki went back to the closet in their room. It was the only place he could hide it since Clear hardly ever went in there. Usually he would lay clothes out for Clear to wear and he’d always put the laundry away so he knew Clear wouldn’t find it.

It had taken him a long time but he’d finally found a gift he thought worthy of his lover. He’d had to special order it but he’d found a snow globe with a jellyfish figurine inside but instead of snow, there was blue glitter when you shook it, like water. He was hoping Clear would find it as pretty as he’d hoped.

He handed him the box before settling down next to him to watch as he carefully tore through the wrapping paper and ribbon. He pulled the lid off and rustled through the tissue paper, pulling the snow globe from place.

He looked at it wide eyed as he shook it, gasping lightly.

“Mizuki-san…”

“Do you like it?” he asked, fidgeting his hands nervously, “I was looking for the perfect gift for you and I found this and thought that since it was sparkly and had a jellyfish it was sort of like your treasures.”

He heard Clear sniffling softly and looked over at him with misty eyes, “It’s perfect, Mizuki-san. It’s so pretty and… it reminds me of when we went to the aquarium together.”

He grinned and watched as Clear crossed the room toward the shelves, moving a few of his treasures aside so he could set it in the middle, beside the photo of his grandfather.

“…my two favorite treasures,” he heard Clear say softly.

He crossed the room back to him and crawled into his lap, hugging him tightly, “I’m so happy, Mizuki-san…thank you for the present.”

Mizuki quickly returned his embrace, holding him snugly against him, “I was so nervous when I was choosing a present for you. I’m really happy you liked it.”

“I would like any present if it came from you,” Clear told him, still not loosening his hold on him.

He buried his face into his shoulder and closed his eyes, “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too…”

Clear drew back and brushed a hand over his cheek, “It’s still my birthday, right? Is Mizuki-san still doing everything I say?”

He laughed softly, “Of course. What do you want to do with the last hour of your birthday?”

He watched his lover blush brightly as he lowered his head, “Well…don’t make me say it…”

“Then how about I guess,” Mizuki told him, gently catching his chin and tilting his head up to look at him, “do you want a kiss?”

Clear nodded, blushing even more as he closed his eyes.

He leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, hearing Clear moan softly and part his lips more so Mizuki could slip his tongue in and kiss him deeper. He still tasted sweet from the cake they’d eaten earlier so he could feel himself getting dizzy at the sweetness. He wasn’t sure if it was from the cake or just Clear himself.

He drew back and caressed either side of his flushed face, “Then do you want to go to bed?”

“Ah, no…I want to do it right here,” he said, reaching up to cover his hands, “is that okay?”

“Of course,” he said, resting his forehead against Clear’s, “we can do it anywhere you want.”

Clear giggled happily and quickly reached for his shirt, pulling it off over his head so he could run his hands over his tattoos. He always found it amusing how much Clear seemed to be interested about his tattoos.

“Have you ever thought of getting one?” he asked.

“Hm, do you think I can?” he asked with a curious expression.

“I don’t see why not, sweetheart. We can always try it sometime.”

He smiled brightly, “Can I get a jellyfish tattoo?”

“I would be surprised if you asked for anything else,” Mizuki told him, leaning forward to kiss him again softly, “do you want to try that right now?”

“Well, not _right_ now,” he said, settling his arms around his neck, “I want to do it still, Mizuki-san.”

He nodded, sliding his hands under his shirt, pushing it over his chest, “Alright then,” he told him, before leaning forward and beginning to suck softly at his nipples. He heard Clear whimper weakly and thread his fingers through his hair.

“That feels good…” Clear told him.

He continued licking until he could feel Clear was hard against his leg. He drew back to look at him.

“What do you want to do next?” he asked as he pulled Clear’s shirt from over his head.

“Ah, I want to you to do what you usually do. Kiss me all over and…”

“Alright,” he agreed, rolling Clear over and pinning him underneath him on the couch, leaning down to unbuckle his belt so he could slide his pants down across his hips, followed by his boxers. He slid his fingers around Clear’s cock and slowly began stroking it, watch the adorable expressions flash across his face.

“Nn, Mizuki-san…more…”

“Of course,” he said, quickly leaning forward, licking at the precum beaded on his sensitive slit. He ran his tongue over his entire length before settling his mouth over his tip, beginning to bob his head and suck at his most sensitive place. The cute, loud moans soon followed which only made him want his lover to feel it more. He began rubbing the base he couldn’t reach and sucked it more fervently until felt Clear begin trembling beneath him.

“Mizuki-sa-ah…I’m going to come soon…” he whimpered softly.

He slid his arms around his waist to hold him still as he continued, not letting up until he heard Clear cry out loudly as he finished. He quickly swallowed the cum in his mouth before moving back up and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“How did that feel?”

“Really good, Mizuki-san. We’re going to keep going right?” he pouted.

“Yes, love. I just need to go get the lotion. I’ll be right back.”

Clear whimpered softly in impatience as he stood and nearly ran to the bedroom, fumbling around the drawer for the bottle of lotion they kept there. He rushed back to the where his lover was waiting and settled between his legs, bringing them around his waist so he could reach his entrance easier. He lubed his fingers before sliding one in, hearing Clear moan loudly in response, arching his back slightly, showing how much he was feeling it. He continued thrusting, adding a second one once he felt Clear loosening up more. Since they’d done this so many times by now he could tell by Clear’s expressions when it was time he wanted something more. He drew back so he could push his jeans down across his hips, reaching for his cock so he could align it with Clear’s entrance.

“Are you ready?” he asked, leaning down close enough so Clear could wrap his arms around him.

“Ah, yes…Mizuki-san…hurry…”

He nodded, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips before beginning to slide his length in.

He heard his lover moan loudly and quickly tighten his legs around his waist as he began to move, feeling Clear gripping him tighter than usual.

“Are you alright?” he asked, slowing down his movements to make sure he wasn’t hurting his lover.

“It feels good…better than usual…” Clear told him with flushed cheeks, “don’t stop…Mizuki-san…”

“Alright, sweetheart,” he responded, beginning to thrust once more, hearing that his lover’s cries were louder as well.

Not that he minded. They were even cuter than he could have possibly imagined they would be. He reached between them to begin stroking his cock again, feeling Clear hug him closer as his body trembled even harder with pleasure. Mizuki rested his forehead against his so he could have a better look at his expressions and he could tell how embarrassed Clear was about feeling it so much.

It was so cute.

He covered his lips again, wrestling their tongues together to hear some of his cute stifled whimpers. He could feel himself getting ready to come just from that.

“Mizuki-san…I’m…already…”

“Me too,” he told him, hugging him close as he rocked his hips more until his lover cried out loudly as he came.

He came one more thrust later, burying his face into his neck until he settled his breathing. He drew back to press another sweet kiss to his lips, caressing his cheek tenderly.

“How was that, sweetheart?”

“…it was really good,” he said, reaching up to brush some strands of hair from his eyes, “it really is the best birthday ever.”

He grinned and sat up, reaching for a tissue on the table so he could clean up before grabbing the blanket they kept draped over the couch and wrapping his lover in it. Clear giggled happily and hugged the blanket around him.

“Mizuki-san still worries about me being cold…”

“I’m sorry. Does it bother you?” he asked, reaching over to ruffle the fluff of hair in front of him.

“No…I love it when you care about me so much. It makes me really happy.”

He leaned over to press a kiss against his cheek, “I’m glad, love. Do you want some tea before we go to bed?”

“Ah, yes, please. Can we have some of that yummy sakura tea?”

He nodded and headed over to the kitchen, boiling the water and getting their drinks ready before heading back to the couch, handing Clear his cup. He settled down beside him and his lover instantly cuddled up to his chest while sipping his tea cheerfully.

“Ah, it’s so delicious! It must be because Mizuki-san made it for me.”

He laughed softly and set his mug down so he could wrap his arms around his waist to hold him closer, “You’re definitely the love of my life, you know that?”

“Of course! I won’t let you be with anyone else.”

“Good,” he replied, kissing the nape of his neck softly, “I don’t want you to be with anyone else either. I love you so much.”

“Well, I love you more,” he said, tilting his head back to look at him.

“I think I love you the most,” he told him, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

“I love you the mostest then.”

He smiled, “Mostest isn’t a word, sweetheart.”

“It should be because that’s how much I love you.”

Mizuki shook his head defeated and held him even snugger against him, “Alright, you can love me the mostest.”

Clear giggled happily since he’d won and went back to sipping his tea.

He buried his face into his poof of hair and smiled again, trying to remember what done to deserve someone like Clear in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Also in case you wondering about Sparkle, that was the fish they won on their first date back in part 2!  
> The next part will be up soon. :)


End file.
